Iseul Kwan
Iseul Kwan (born 1983) Is a minor character in the IT Files. A Interpol senior agent assigned to the Finland field office, Iseul specializes in forensic and pathologic sciences. Iseul's current duties for her field office are running the crime lab in all its capacities. Biography Iseul was born in Busan, South Korea. Her parents were both science professors at the local university, having since gained tenure. She has two younger siblings, a brother and a sister. Her brother currently is serving in the Korean military for his required year of service while her sister Eun Kwan is studying abroad at Malibu State College. Being that her parents were both science professors, Iseul had a strong interest in the subject as well, though she also had a pretty strong interest in crime scene type police shows. With her interests combined Iseul knew from an early age that she wanted to investigate crimes and crime scenes when she grew up. After graduating high school Iseul decided to study abroad at the University of Texas in Austin, Texas, where she was a roommate and close friend to Suzanna Ortiz. While in college she developed a love for country music and heavy metal; at one point she had tried to start a hybrid country-metal band. The idea fizzled as quickly as it started. Like her friend Suzanna Iseul was courted by both the FBI and Interpol through her time at UTA. The FBI had aggressively recruited her, in part due to her being one of the top pathology students in country, and also for having graduated from her program in only three years. Their tactics turned her away from the bureau and she decided to attend medical school instead. Though pathology was her major, in which she earned a doctorate, her passion was forensic science. During medical school Iseul worked part-time as a crime scene tech with the Austin Police Department. They in fact had a job for running their lab by the time she finished medical school. The position also offered a full citizenship to he United States. Iseul was about to accept the position when she was approached by Marika Bran, who had just accepted a position with ITEA, and wanted Iseul to run the Interpol crime lab in Finland. Suzanna urged her to take the position, citing that overall Interpol would offer more opportunities. Taking Marika up on her offer, Iseul applied for Interpol and was quickly accepted. During training Iseul realized that she had a natural talent in handling handguns and scored top in her class. Training ended up being a breeze and Iseul graduated as the first Interpol recruit that held a doctorate during training. Iseul found success in Finland, helping solve many local crimes as well as a handful of international crimes. The international crimes she liked best as it allowed her to travel and meet new people. Thanks to her time in Texas, Iseul had developed a thick Texan accent, which made her an interest amongst her peers. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'6.5" * Weight: 122 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Helsinki, FI * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Thick Texan Accent Personal Items * H&K USP45, Personal Sidearm * Mother's Bracelet * Hip Chain * Gold Anklet Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols. * Scientific Background, primarily in forensics and pathology. * Trilingual, knowing Korean, English and Finnish Relationships Family * Eun Kwan, Younger Sister Friends * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt Appearances * None Trivia * Iseul is based on American actress Hettienne Park. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:The IT Files Category:Interpol